


Compliment

by TheStageManager



Series: Wingus & Dingus [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-0408 | Echo Had a Crush, CT-0408 | Echo Is a Dumbass, Crack, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStageManager/pseuds/TheStageManager
Summary: Echo doesn’t have a praise kink. Really, he doesn’t. He just likes receiving compliments, that’s all. Serious, don’t listen to what Fives says. Fives is a liar. Fives doesn’t know shit.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Wingus & Dingus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Compliment

Obi-Wan put a heavy hand on Echo’s shoulder and the clone’s breath caught in his throat. He was shaking so badly he practically vibrating.

“Good job out there,” the Jedi said, smiling brightly and Echo thought for sure he was going to pass out. “Echo, was it? I recall you from your service on the Rishi Moon Outpost. I owe you my gratitude, trooper, you may have saved my life out there today. Commander Cody tells me that Rex speaks highly of you. If you ever feel like deserting the chaos of the 501st, we’d be more than happy to find a seat for you here with the 212th,”

Then, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi winked. He _winked._ Echo’s whole face flushed red and he dropped his head, trying desperately (and failing) to keep the smile off of his face.

“Th-Thank you, sir, very kind of you to say!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, we could use a man like Echo aboard the _Negotiator._ I’m glad you agree, General,” Cody chirped, coming up from behind and giving Echo a hearty slap on the back. “I’ve been talking to Rex about negotiating a trade—I’m thinking Trapper for Echo?”

Obi-Wan tossed his head backed and laughed. “You’re still upset with Trapper, I see?”

Now it was Cody’s turn to flush. He waved his hands dismissively, trying to dissuade the General away from his current line of thinking. “Upset’s the wrong word for it, boss,”

“Kriffing _livid_ is a more accurate description!” Longshot teased and Cody’s head whipped around and he shouted something obscene at the other clone, but Echo couldn’t hear because he was too busy _basking in the glow that was Obi-Wan._

Back on the Rishi Moon base, one of Fives and Hevy’s favorite things to do was to troll through the rooster of Jedi Generals and discuss who was the hottest. Echo never participated.

Never. Absolutely not, it went waaay against regs. ‘Fraternizing’ was the word for it and Echo had never ever done it. Never.

Although, if in a purely hypothetical alternate universe he _had_ done it... he certainly wouldn’t have singled out General Kenobi as a top pick, because Kenobi’s picture in the rooster was an absolute disaster. He had this weird mullet-thing going on and he looked like he hadn’t slept in about a month, the picture had been taken with some potato-ass camera so the colors were all pixilated and over-saturated... not a great photo. It really didn’t do him justice.

Only hypothetically, though. Keep that in mind.

In person, however, Obi-Wan Kenobi was the absolute definition of beauty, and Echo would happily declare that out loud in a non-hypothetical context—he was lean and graceful and copper hair was shiny and smooth, and when he moved it was like watching a gazelle...

What was Echo saying?

It wasn’t like Echo had _feelings_ for the Jedi General. Feelings were disgus-tang. What even are they? Nobody knows, certainly not Echo. Ew. No. Absolutely not. Echo only had one true love and it was the Republic. Kenobi was just pretty, that’s all.

Very pretty.

He was pretty and also had complimented him. Holy shit, his hand was still on Echo’s shoulder.

Okay, okay, so maybe Echo had one (1) feeling for the Jedi General. He was pretty, okay? Echo could appreciate beauty, there was no harm in that. He could look at the menu all he wanted, he just couldn’t order.

Fuck, could Jedi read minds? Was that a thing the Force did?

“Ah. Yes, well, perhaps if you _do_ decide to desert the 501st, you may be disappointed to find that the 212th is not less chaotic after all,” Kenobi said, sounding halfway between disappointed and amused, and his voice snapped Echo back to reality. He gave Echo’s shoulder a squeeze and said, “If you see your General anywhere, please tell him that I’m looking for him,”

Echo, ever dutiful, saluted crisply. “Yes, sir!”

And then the beautiful General was gone, like a ship in the night.

“ _Vod,_ you’re fucking _shaking_ ,” Fives cackled, and it was then that Echo remembered, much to his chagrin, that his bastard of a brother was right behind him.

“I am _not_ ,” Echo snapped, but Fives only continued to laugh.

“Echo, _vod..._ you’ve got a _praise kink!”_

“I do _not!”_

_“_ I’m telling everyone in the fucking group chat!” Fives hollered gleefully and Echo s h r i e k e d. _  
_

And that was the last anybody had ever heard of Fives. Press f in chat, RIP in peace Fives. If anybody has information on his whereabouts, contact the Coruscant Guard.


End file.
